Conclusions Hâtives
by Sandou
Summary: Traduction Shika x Tema Lemon Quand Temari se rends compte qu'elle a tout fait foirer.


Auteur de la VO : Darkgal69  
Titre de la VO : Conclusiones Apresuradas…  
Note de l'auteur de la VO : C'est une fiction contenant un lemon, si vous n'avez pas plus de 18 ans (même si j'en doute), je vous recommande de ne pas la lire.  
Disclaimer de l'auteur de la VO : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Traductrice : Sandou (« Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo]... )  
Titre : Conclusions Hâtives  
Genre : Romance --- OOC / Traduction  
Rating : M (FFnet) --- +18 (Fanfic-fr) --- +16 (mon bloug :D)  
Langue d'origine : Espagnol  
Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine appartient à Darkgal69, je n'ai fait qu'une traduction après accord total avec l'auteur. [_Ses fanarts sont merveilleux (L)_] Et bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à notre bon mangaka Masashi Kishimoto !  
Paring : ShikaTema --- ChôjiIno en fond

« Arrrh, je vais devoir tuer mon meilleur ami et cette connerie de Darkgal X_X ! J'ai vraiment galéré pour cette traduction !  
Donc, pour tout renseignement, je connais Darkgal, et, par l'intermédiaire de Choupiket-chan, je me suis trouvée dans l'obligation de traduire ce truc d'espagnol à français, juste parce que je me suis énervée contre cette chieuse de prof d'espagnol ! Oui, je suis Nulle en espagnol [_tous les gens que je connais pourront vous le dire !_] et ça m'a pris toutes les vacances pour traduire ça ==,==… Je meurs là ! Arrrh… Donc voilà… La version française de _Conclusiones Apresuradas_ ! Je tiens tout de même à préciser que ce sont eux qui se sont mis d'accord sur la fic à traduire. Et manque de bol [_… ?_], c'est Encore tomber sur un lemon… Je suis foutue à vie T-T… »

« Merde… »

Il se maudit en se servant un nouveau verre de sake. Les souvenirs n'arrêtaient pas de ressurgir dans son esprit, les uns après les autres, encore et encore, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter… Peut-être était-ce la faute de ses hormones… ou alors c'était la faute à sa propre stupidité.

Ou peut-être était-ce les deux ?  
Il porta le verre plein à sa bouche et l'avala d'une seule traite.

_Quelle ironie…_

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il tomberait désespérément amoureux d'une femme, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Les femmes étaient tellement galères, pourquoi aurait-il chercher à en avoir une de toute façon ! Toute cette situation était galère de toute façon. Trop ! Et par-dessus le marché, comble du malheur, c'était d'Elle qu'il était tombé amoureux, la plus chiante de toutes les femmes existantes sur cette planète !  
Temari.

[…]

Il venait de terminer une mission à Suna, et comme il était déjà tard et qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où dormir, Gaara, en bon Kazekage, l'avait invité à dormir chez lui pour la nuit. Le jeune homme du désert lui avait assigné une vaste chambre. En réalité, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, pas en sachant qu'il dormait sous le même toit que la femme qui jouait le rôle principal dans tous ses désirs les plus charnels et secrets qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de son esprit, espérant ne pas éveiller de soupçon quand elle était proche de lui.  
En attendant que son esprit se calme, il décida d'aller à la, se chercher un verre d'eau. Après être entré, il l'aperçut, à sa grande surprise.  
Elle était là ; lui tournant le dos, face au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle avait mis une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, qui, au lieu de la couvrir, la découvrait encore plus. Apparemment, elle venait de prendre une douche, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et trempés. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de savon qui émanait de sa peau propre.

De l'iris…

Vraisemblablement, elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence ou elle cherchait à ne pas le remarquer, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangé et ne lui avait pas parlé. Ses mains allaient et venaient, à la recherche de différents ingrédients. Elle continuait à lui tourner le dos ostensiblement ; le thé prêt.  
Shikamaru ne semblait plus avoir le contrôle de son corps, puisqu'il avança involontairement jusqu'à se retrouver derrière elle. Il sentit l'agréable odeur qui se détachait de ses cheveux. Il n'aurait rien voulut de plus à cet instant, que la retourner la mettre sur le comptoir et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne aphone après avoir tant crié.

« Tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil ? »

Sa voix lui remit les idées en place et il revint à la réalité. Shikamaru recula de quelques pas, quelque peu honteux.

« Oui, et apparemment toi non plus… »

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur le comptoir, croisant les jambes dans un mouvement lent et sexy. Shikamaru avala difficilement sa salive. Après avoir remarqué sa réaction elle lui donna un de ses sourires si caractéristique : tellement provoquant et si moqueur. Voyant le regard du jeune homme, elle se déplaça doucement en croisant ses jambes.

« Tu en veux, Nara ? demanda la blonde en lui tendant une tasse de thé. »

Shikamaru parut surpris dans l'instant.

« Non, je suis juste venu me servir un verre d'eau, déclara-t-il en essayant de reprendre consistance.  
- Il y en a ici, Shikamaru-kun, répondit la blonde en lui montrant l'endroit. »

La façon dont elle avait prononcé _Shika-kun_, l'entendre de ses lèvres, ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension de l'atmosphère. Il prit rapidement un verre, se servit de l'eau et s'approcha de la porte, avec l'intention de s'éloigner d'elle le plus rapidement possible, avant de commettre une folie...

« Bonne nuit, fille galère, salua-t-il en sortant  
- Bonne nuit, Shika-kun… »

[…]

Depuis cette fois là, les rencontres entre eux s'étaient rendues plus fréquentes et personnelles. Ils avaient toujours eu des moments de flirts innocents, mais apparemment, cela avait évolué en autre chose. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient des missions ensemble, ils finissaient toujours dans des situations des plus étranges et intenables, un regard par-ci, un frottement de main par-là…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il tente le tout pour le tout.

Il l'avait invité à sortir. Elle avait refusé.

Il était sincèrement déconcerté, tout ce temps ils avaient réussi à se construire et maintenant qu'il agissait en vrai gentleman, qu'il s'était enhardi jusqu'à l'inviter, elle refusait. Et il désirait plus que tout savoir qu'elle était la cause de son rejet. Elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne se permettrait pas qu'il joue de nouveau avec elle.

Et c'est cela qui l'avait comme détruit.

Peut-être que cette femme était devenue folle ? _Jouer avec elle_ ? Jamais ! Comment s'était-elle mise ça en tête ?

Finissant sa gorgée, il paya sa consommation et s'en alla.

Et le jour d'après…

Temari se trouvait à Konoha, pour une mission. Etant ambassadrice, elle devait remettre quelques documents officiels au Hokage.

Le soleil commençait à se cacher quand elle aperçut les portes immenses du village caché de la feuille. Elle regardait dans toutes les directions, _le_ cherchant. C'était certain, elle était encore fâchée après lui ; mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il n'y avait pas un signe de l'ananas ici. Elle marchait dans les rues de Konoha, se dirigeant vers la tour du Hokage, pressée de terminer son travail le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir se reposer et rentrer chez elle au plus tôt.

Il était préférable qu'il ne la voit pas à Konoha au fond…

La nuit était bien belle d'ailleurs.  
Une fois ses obligations d'ambassadrice accomplies, le ninja du sable se dirigea vers son hôtel, avec l'intention de se reposer un peu. Sur le chemin de l'hôtel, elle s'attarda dans un magasin, histoire de prendre de quoi manger ce soir-là. Et dès qu'elle eut ce dont elle avait besoin, elle reprit son chemin.

« Temari ! Salut ! »

Temari se paralysa après avoir entendu cette voix. Elle savait que Lui, le fréquentait… En se tournant légèrement, elle se mit face à lui.

« Chôji ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien, il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
- En effet, oui…  
- Dis-moi, tu t'es arrêtée par ici ou tu es en mission ?  
- J'ai déjà fini ma mission ; maintenant, je vais à l'hôtel.  
- Et ça ? demanda Chôji en montrant les deux sacs de nourriture. »

L'esprit blond de Temari s'éveilla alors, tiquant légèrement. Chôji était le meilleur ami de Shikamaru. Chôji, par sécurité, dirait à Shikamaru qu'il l'avait vue. C'était une occasion idéale de se venger !

« Ca ? questionna Temari en levant les sacs.  
- Hum, répondit Chôji en hochant positivement la tête.  
- J'ai un dîner très important avec quelqu'un de très important… cette nuit. »

Après avoir entendu cela, Chôji leva un sourcil.

« Avec Qui ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Shikamaru ?  
- Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. »

Chôji haussa à nouveau un sourcil : « Qui ?  
- Quelqu'un d'important, Chôji, je te l'ai dit. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien me pardonner, j'ai encore un dîner à préparer. A bientôt ! »

Puis elle s'éloigna en se demandant si Chôji lui en parlerait.

Chôji savait qu'il ne devrait pas en parler. Mais cela n'était pas à sa hauteur. Il savait qu'entre son meilleur ami et la kunoichi des sables il y avait quelque chose. La décision fut donc vite prise : Shikamaru le sut donc.

« Quoi ! »

Shikamaru, d'habitude si tempéré avec une façade si tranquille, s'était complètement écroulé. C'était la première fois que Chôji le voyait dans un tel état. Il ne s'était jamais autant éveillé pour quelque chose.

« Comment ça, quelqu'un d'important ? Mon cul, quelqu'un d'important ! Je vais tout de suite buter ce bâtard qui a Osé toucher à Ma Temari !  
- Wow, cette fois, t'as vraiment reçu un coup… commenta Chôji en retirant la peau de ses pommes de terres. »

Shikamaru attrapa son veston et s'élança à l'extérieur de son appartement en direction de l'hôtel où logeait Temari.

Il était déjà dix heures du soir quand elle entendit quelqu'un frappé à sa porte. Elle était dans sa chambre à regarder la télévision en mangeant les ramens qu'elle s'était préparés. Elle était habillée d'une robe de chambre, presque aussi indécente que la fois où Shikamaru avait dormi chez elle. Comme elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme du personnel de l'hôtel, elle ne s'était pas dérangée et avait simplement ouvert la porte. Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque après avoir vu de qui il s'agissait. Sans qu'elle ne lui laisse le choix d'entrer, il pénétra dans la pièce, une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

« Hé ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez quelqu'un sans sa permission ! Je te parle, Nara ! »

Shikamaru ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention. Il ne faisait que s'affoler à scruter la pièce, recherchant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Après ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se tourna vers la blonde :

« Où est-il ?  
- Où est qui ?  
- Ne joue pas avec moi, femme, où est cette personne si spécial, qui sera bientôt morte ? »

_Oh non_ ! pensa Temari. Elle savait que Chôji lui raconterait ce qu'il avait entendu, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que Shikamaru réagirait de cette façon.

« Hey, tête d'ananas ! Je te parle ! Je ne suis pas une pute que l'on peut se faire comme ça ! Je ne suis pas idiote… Il est donc… concevable que tu partes, déclara-t-elle se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait. »

Bien sûr, elle savait que ça dégénérerait, mais elle était bien décidée à continuer sa farce. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité, pour s'être joué d'elle. Ca lui ferait une bonne leçon !

« Galère, femme, ne joue pas avec moi.  
- Premièrement, mon nom est Temari, et deuxièmement, tu es entré dans ma chambre d'hôtel, sans ma permission, sans gêne. Donc, … elle marqua un temps et s'approcha de Shikamaru, si tu as terminé ta petite scène, il serait bon que tu par… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car elle tomba au sol. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son éventail au sol, au milieu de la salle, et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle était tombée lourdement au sol. Shikamaru la vit chuter mais n'arriva pas à temps pour la rattraper. Etant déjà à terre, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Temari laissa échapper un cri de douleur après s'être sentie soulevée du sol. Sa cheville était démise. Il hésita, dans la douleur, à porter la blonde à sa chambre pour l'examiner. Puis il la soutint et l'y amena pour la poser sur son lit. La blonde arrêta de toutes ses forces les larmes de douleur qui étaient sur le point de sortir de ses yeux  
Elle serait condamner si Shikamaru la voyait pleurer.  
Le brun l'étendit doucement sur le lit et s'approcha du pied de la blessée. Il le prit de ses mains et y exerça une petite pression.

« Aaah ! Espèce d'idiot ! Ca fait mal ! cria-t-elle.  
- Si tu ne reste pas tranquille, c'est sûr que ça va te faire mal ! »

Elle se tut et essaya de ne plus crier et de se contenir. Le brun scruta le pied meurtri un instant, jusqu'à découvrir d'où venait le problème. En sachant l'effet que cela provoquerait, il le fit remarquer à Temari :

« La cheville est déboîtée ; reste tranquille, je vais la replacer. Ca ne te fera mal qu'un instant… »

La blonde du désert ferma les yeux avec force, comme si de cette façon, la douleur pouvait être moins forte.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh ! »

_Le cri de Temari s'allongea à travers les divers couloirs de l'hôtel…  
_Avec un mouvement rapide et adroit, Shikamaru avait replacé le membre au bon endroit.

« Tu as de la chance que mon éventail ne soit pas dans le coin… déclara-t-elle entre deux halètements de douleur.  
- Tsk, c'est à cause de ce truc infernal que j'ai du te faire ça ! »

Elle le regarda avec haine et lui montra son doigt du milieu en l'insultant.

« Galère… »

Maintenant que le pied était rétabli, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se remette. Elle écarta le garçon de son passage et essaya de se tenir debout, ce qui échoua… misérablement. Mais cette fois, avant qu'elle ne se heurte au sol, elle fût sauvée par le Nara.

« Femme, je te recommande de ne pas trop te déplacer, conseilla-t-il d'un ton sérieux.  
- Sale môme, ne me donne pas d'ordre, répondit la blonde hostilement. »

Shikamaru savait mieux que personne que Temari était plus qu'entêtée et qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le loisir d'avoir raison. Le seul fait qu'il est dit qu'elle ne devait pas bouger, l'inciterait à faire l'exact contraire. Peur-être que s'il lui disait de bouger, elle resterait immobile ?  
Et sans détours, sans lui laisser l'occasion de rouspéter, presque par surprise, il l'attrapa avec ses bras, en l'emprisonnant contre le lit.

« Nara, qu'est ce que tu fais ? commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
- Shh, tu as besoin de repos, et si je te laisse seule je suis sûr que tu gigoteras partout. Donc je préfère rester, pour m'assurer que ta cheville récupère bien. »

Temari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Ce bâtard osait d'abord jouer avec elle, et, maintenant, il polluait son espace personnel ! Elle essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte du jeune homme mais celui-ci exerça encore plus de force contre elle.

« Si tu ne te comportes pas mieux, j'utiliserais ma prise des ombres.  
- Je te maudis…  
- Oui, oui, tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois…, dit-il en fermant les yeux. »

Les heures passaient et Temari commença à céder au sommeil, mais la chaleur du garçon et sa respiration dans son cou la maintenait éveillée. Quand enfin elle ferma les yeux, Shikamaru l'attira plus contre lui et lui chuchota un léger _Bonne nuit_.

Les rayons de soleil s'infiltraient à travers les rideaux entrouverts à cause d'un filet de vent doux.  
C'était une journée merveilleusement belle. Temari essaya de se relever, mais un poids le long de son corps l'en empêcha. Bien qu'elle fût surprise sur le coup, elle réalisa la situation dans laquelle elle était avant de se reprendre. Ils étaient face à face, front contre front. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il faisait là, et ça lui importait peu. C'était comme un rêve, et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. La douleur à sa cheville avait disparue, mais elle ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

Elle étendit sa main et caressa la joue de son ami qui se trouvait endormi. Il était si calme et pacifique, il était si… adorable. Avec un doigt, elle parcourut les lèvres du garçon. Elle aurait bien voulu l'embrasser…  
Et elle le fit.  
Avec un peu de doute, elle frôla doucement les lèvres de Shikamaru avec les siennes pour les presser avec douceur. Quand elle s'écarta, il avait les yeux ouverts et lui souriait. L'un de ses sourires qui font que la vie s'améliore pour quelques secondes.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour, répondit la blonde. »

Ce n'était pas une femme timide par nature, mais à ce moment là, son expression semblait si angoissée et réservée qu'il la trouva plus attirante que jamais. Oui, elle rougissait. En se traitant de débile mentale, rouge de honte, elle tenta à nouveau de se lever du lit, mais il la rattrapa et se plaça mieux sur elle pour l'étouffer d'un baiser passionné, affamé et demandeur. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tellement de passion que, au bout d'un interminable moment, ils n'eurent plus de respiration. Il avait encore un léger goût de cigarette dans la bouche, et ce goût là plaisait à Temari, ce qui lui sembla étrange sur l'instant.

Elle se déplaça délicatement sous lui, ses jambes frôlant ses cuisses, ses seins contre son torse et ses mains jouant avec des mèches brunes, relâchant intentionnellement l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux bruns. Les deux amis se séparèrent un temps et les regards se firent plus pressant, plus langoureux ; la femme avec l'homme, l'homme avec la femme. Les deux savaient l'attente interminable qu'il avait fallu avant qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux, mais cette attente en avait valu la peine… Shikamaru recommença à s'approcher du visage de la blonde et l'embrassa, plantant des baisers papillons autour de celui-ci, descendant lentement au menton, au cou, où il commençait à appliquer sa langue. En laissant un tracé de salive, il descendit lentement de son cou à la zone de son buste. Avec ses deux mains, il écarta la robe de chambre qui obstruait son passage et continua son parcours, jusqu'à arriver à son nombril. Temari se releva et retira rapidement le T-shirt du garçon, laissant la vue de ses pectoraux masculins.

Qui aurait pu dire qu'un tel fainéant qui observait les nuages avait le corps d'un semi-dieu ?  
Elle l'admira avec désir. Il lui sourit.

A nouveau, il s'inclina vers elle et, avec ses deux mains, il écarta doucement les bretelles du soutien-gorge de la demoiselle. Devant lui, de son point de vu à lui, une paire de seins priait son attention. Et, sans se faire prier, de sa bouche affamée, il se pencha sur le buste de Temari et s'appropria un sein pour le lécher et le mordiller avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Puis, dès qu'il eu finit avec l'un, il s'en prit l'autre. Elle gémit sous cette torture, son corps brûlant devant de tels traitements. Si… charnel… Son sang semblait bouillir, la respiration lui manquait. Cet homme était un expert en ce qu'il s'agissait de donner du plaisir à une femme. Quand Shikamaru s'arrêta, il glissa plus bas vers une zone encore plus défendue. Le seul vêtement noir qui la couvrait encore, et qui séparait sa langue de la source du plaisir féminin.

Avec la même délicatesse qu'il avait utilisé pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Temari, Shikamaru retira sa culotte. Des cuisses jusqu'aux genoux, puis jusqu'aux pieds, pour enfin la retirer. Shikamaru était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de prendre son temps, mais après l'avoir vu dans le plus simple appareil et dans toute sa splendeur, c'était plus la hâte qui le dominait. Il avait besoin de toucher, de savourer et d'adorer chaque partie du corps de Temari.  
Le Nara attira sa bouche à son entrée et l'embrassa superficiellement, sans forcer.  
Temari se contracta instinctivement après avoir ressenti une présence étrangère sur son corps, elle gémit, arqua le dos en arrière et ses mains, aux deux côtés de sa tête, attrapèrent fortement les draps blancs de l'hôtel. Cela pressa Shikamaru, le faisant aller plus vite, où il cherchait à lui offrir le plus de plaisir, prenant des notes mentales à chaque fois qu'elle criait plus ou qu'elle haletait. Temari ne tarda pas à arriver au bout de ses limites, lâchant un cri aigu retenu par sa gorge.

Shikamaru se sépara d'elle pour enlever ses derniers vêtements. Il descendit son pantalon et le jeta d'un côté. Elle descendit son boxer et le jeta de l'autre côté. Il était si dur que ça lui en faisait presque mal… Une nouvelle fois, il s'approcha d'elle et se plaça entre ses jambes. Le brun prit les mains de Temari et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de couler en elle.  
Avec ses lèvres, il traita le cri de la blonde avant qu'il ne se répande à travers l'hôtel. Il resta en elle sans bouger quelques instant, en espérant qu'elle s'adapte à sa taille. Dès qu'elle eu dit : "Je suis prête", Shikamaru commença à se mouvoir dans un rythme lent. Et sortant de ce rythme il s'activa plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'incite elle-même à se déplacer plus vite. Entre ses gémissements et le nom de Shikamaru à plusieurs reprises, le garçon continuait son mouvement constant.

Qui aurait pu dire que cette femme, qui portait cet éventail si lourd, qui tant de fois était accusée de ne pas être féminine, pouvait être une maîtresse si parfaite ? Féminine ? Il n'avait jamais vu de femme plus féminine que celle qui gémissait follement son nom et qui frissonnait sous lui.

Temari s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, ses mains autour de son cou et ses jambes scellées à sa ceinture. Quand tout était sur le point de s'achever, Shikamaru écarta les mains de Temari de son cou et les prit dans ses mains, en recommençant à les placer de chaque côté de sa tête, les retenant par pression. Les secousses augmentèrent et les ongles de la blonde entrèrent dans la peau des mains du Nara. Quand l'orgasme le frappa, Shikamaru rugit le nom de son amante et Temari cria le nom de Shikamaru comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Déjà épuisées et sans respiration, ils restèrent l'un dans l'autre, face à face, front contre front, en se regardant avec amour. Les joues de la blonde étaient rougies de plaisir et son front, lui, était trempé de sueur. Encore une fois, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement avec tendresse.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu m'en voulais…, commenta Shikamaru. »

Et là, Temari se rappela de tout. Sa cheville, l'invasion de Shikamaru dans sa chambre d'hôtel et cette blonde. La honte s'empara d'elle et elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui désespérément.

« Eloigne-toi de moi, murmura-t-elle, sur le point de pleurer. Eloigne-toi…  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Temari ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore ce que ressent une femme qui remet son corps avec tant de facilité… Mensonge… Si, je la comprend…, je sais ce que ressent une femme amoureuse qui offre son corps à l'homme qu'elle aime, s'embrouilla-t-elle seule. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? répéta-t-il.  
- Tu dois être orgueilleux de toi-même, Nara.  
- De quoi parles-tu, femme ? Nom de dieu ! Je ne comprends rien !  
- De toutes façons, qu'on en parle ou pas, tu iras rejoindre ta blonde…  
- Une blonde ? Quelle blonde ? désespéra-t-il à demander.  
- Ta coéquipière, là ! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser la dernière fois que je suis venue à Konoha. J'ai été assez idiote pour revenir au même endroit que l'on se retrouvait… et je t'ai vu, main dans la main à vous embrasser, déclara-t-elle en laissant les larmes glisser le long de ses pommettes. »

Shikamaru laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement et sourit en lui prenant le visage à deux mains :

« Tu es vraiment idiote, tu le sais ça ? »

Temari ne pouvait pas le croire, en dehors du fait qu'il se soit moqué d'elle et qu'il est obtenu ce qu'il voulait, comment ce salop osait la traiter d'idiote ? Il avait tout faux s'il pensait pouvoir se moquer d'elle encore une fois. De toutes ses forces, elle écarta les mains de son visage et essaya de le baffer, mais comme par habitude, il la stoppa dans son élan.

« Femme, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas conclure tout trop vite ? »

Elle le regarda, encore énervée, avec une pointe d'étonnement et de confusion dans le regard.

« Ino m'a seulement remercié de l'avoir aidé avec Chôji, c'est tout.  
- Quoi ? Aider Chôji ? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

« Mais je vous ai vu vous embrasser…  
- Tu n'embrasses pas tes amis, toi ? Et puis, se tenir la main…bon, elle était heureuse que son problème soit réglé, rien de plus ! Et elle m'a vraiment pressé la main, j'ai encore mal à cause de ça ! »

Temari ne s'était jamais sentit aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Elle s'était écarté de l'homme qu'elle aimait à cause d'une simple confusion. La blonde ne supportait pas plus de le regarder et baissa le regard, la honte et la culpabilité la rongeant. Mais Shikamaru n'en était pas pour autant irrité, et il la comprenait. Il lui prit le menton, recommença à s'approcher d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne répondit que faiblement au baiser, mais s'écarta presque immédiatement.

« Il est tard, je dois retourner à Suna, commença-t-elle.  
- Tu ne peux pas repartir maintenant. Tu dois encore t'excuser… Temari, insinua Shikamaru.  
- Ah oui ? demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.  
- Oui, et tu dois me payer tout de suite… susurra-t-il en l'embrassant dans son cou. Je t'aime. »

De la façon dans laquelle ils étaient positionnés, encore unis, Temari put sentir l'érection du jeune homme se former à nouveau, et apparemment avec plus d'appétit…  
En souriant entre ses dents grâce aux chatouillements que lui provoquait ses baisers, elle lui répondit : « Je t'aime aussi, Nara… »

Note de l'auteur : Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était bien ?  
Review Por favor n.n.

« ==,== J'ai mis une semaine pour me relire T-T, no malaise ~w~ ! Eurf… Je dois vraiment avoir fait une traduction bien pourrie, mais j'ai mis que deux jours à traduire, deux autres jours pour réécrire et… - comme je l'ai dit – une semaine pour me relire. Ben ouai, j'ai eu des examens dernièrement et j'avais vraiment la flemme de poster à vif xD.  
Bref, dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !  
Merci !  
Bon, maintenant je vais aller tuer mon Choupiketchou ! 'Peux pas l'faire avec Darkgal, l'habite en Espagne T^T  
A plous ! »

Commentaires ? --- Reviews ?

**Sandou**


End file.
